


Kiss It Better

by starchitect



Series: Unbreakable [4]
Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, I know this fandom needs it, Jin Is Bad At Cooking, Jin Is Weak, Jin is so soft for the twins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, [banging pots and pans] FAMILY FLUFF WITH JIN, chili - Freeform, come on guys I can't be the only one, he's wrapped around their fingers, it's burnt lmao, spoilers: it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “Jin, wait!” Azure calls, grabbing his wrist. “You forgot something.”“Forgot what?”The young girl outstretches her bandaged arms and legs.“To kiss it better.”





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself this wouldn't exceed a thousand words but HERE WE ARE >:/

It wasn’t anything too serious, but Jin would still rather not have to carry a crying five-year-old back to the house.

It’s another one of those busy Saturdays, which means Jin is babysitting Azure and Akira while Max is stuck at work all day. Things were going well until the twins decided to go bike riding and Azure scraped her knee after she fell while speeding down a hill. Thankfully she was wearing a helmet, but her arms and legs are now covered in all kinds of cuts and bruises.

So now Jin is carrying Azure back to the house while she sniffles into his shoulder and Akira trails behind them with their bikes and helmets.

“Jin, I think I’m dying!” Azure wails, scrubbing at her eyes. “We need to call dad!”

“You’re not dying,” Jin says reassuringly. “I promise you’re gonna be fine. We just need to find a first aid kit once we get back home.”

“Are we almost there? I don’t think I have much time left...”

“Jin, hurry!” Akira chimes in from behind them. “Azure’s gonna die if we don’t make it back in time!”

Jin chuckles and adjusts his hold on the older twin. “She’s not gonna die, Akira. I’ll make sure of it.”

Akira looks up at him, teary-eyed. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

After that, the rest of the walk home remains silent, with the exception of Azure’s crying and Akira quietly humming to himself as some sort of distraction from his sister’s very clear distress. Eventually, they arrive on the front porch, and Jin has to ask Akira to open the door after returning the bikes and helmets to their proper place in the garage.

When they finally get Azure settled on the couch, she’s calmed down considerably, but the blood streaming from her knees and elbows is enough to make Akira cringe. Jin sends him to fetch the first aid kit from the hall closet, and the younger twin makes sure to run as fast as possible without tripping.

Having done all he can, Akira seats himself on the couch next to Azure, and Jin begins by cleaning out the scrapes on Azure’s knees and going from there. She lets out the occasional whimper when the hydrogen peroxide makes contact with her skin, but for the most part, she’s quiet and strong, and Jin is thankful for that. When it’s time to apply the bandages, Akira insists on helping out, so Jin decides to let him wrap one arm and leg while Jin takes the other.

In the end, it’s obvious which bandages were done by Akira and which by Jin, the former’s job being much messier in comparison, but Azure doesn’t care. The big goofy grin on her face is proof enough that she’s content.

“Alright,” Jin begins, standing up. “It’s about time we made something for dinner. How does chili sound?”

“Jin, wait!” Azure calls, grabbing his wrist. “You forgot something.”

“Forgot what?”

The young girl outstretches her bandaged arms and legs.

“To kiss it better.”

Jin’s eyes widen, and he blinks. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t _ that. _ With a soft chuckle, he shakes his head and kneels down to place a delicate kiss on one of her knees. He attempts to stand again after that, but Azure still has an iron grip on his wrist, keeping him in place. He quirks an eyebrow.

“Is there something else?”

Azure nods.

“What is it?”

“You have to kiss _ all of them,” _ Akira supplies, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s what dad does.”

The older twin nods. “Dad says you have to kiss it better or else it won’t heal properly.”

Oh, boy. Jin can already count about seven cuts and two bruises just on Azure’s arms alone. Does she really want him to kiss _ every single one? _

“Er, is that so?” he asks, racking his brain for some kind of excuse to avoid this. He comes up empty.

“Mm-hm,” Azure responds, bright and innocent eyes burning right into his soul and incinerating every ounce of Jin’s ability to say no. A part of him screams inside because it’s not _ fair, _ they’re so cute and precious and he’s absolutely _ weak _ for them and they know he would do anything for them. How did they manage to wrap him around their fingers so easily?

The teen sighs. “Well, there’s no arguing with your dad, now is there? Alright.”

He kneels down once more, and hesitates just for a moment before he leans forward and begins to plant soft kisses on the rest of Azure’s injuries. It’s a little humiliating—his ears are already burning—but the twins are giggling happily, so Jin supposes it’s worth it despite the flush of embarrassment adorning his face.

After every single cut and bruise has been attended to, he stands again, ready to finally make his way to the kitchen. Before he can turn around, however, he spots Akira wincing while cradling one hand, and Jin moves to his side of the couch to get a better look.

“Akira, you’re hurt too?”

The younger twin shakes his head and tries to hide his hand.

Jin raises his eyebrows. “Come on, let me see.”

“I’m okay,” Akira insists, reluctantly holding out his hand. “It’s just a scratch.”

Jin inspects the scrape on the heel of Akira’s palm gingerly, frowning when Akira hisses in pain.

“How ‘bout we patch this up? Then I can kiss it better and your sister won’t have to worry about you.”

“Yeah,” Azure chimes in, holding up one of her bandaged hands. “Then we can match!”

This seems to make Akira feel better, because he allows a small smile to cross his face.

“Okay, yeah,” he agrees. “We can match.”

Jin chuckles at this as he reaches for the first aid kit and procures the disinfectant. Akira isn’t as strong as his sister while the wound is being cleaned out, but just like her, he doesn’t put up a fight.

Once Akira’s hand is all bandaged up, he decides to meet Jin halfway by holding up his palm to be kissed. Jin doesn’t hesitate this time, and just like before, the twins can’t help but giggle when he kisses the younger twin’s hand.

At last, both Azure and Akira have been taken care of, which means Jin can finally start making dinner. They agree on his suggestion of chili, which isn’t too hard to make, and the three of them end up laughing and joking while Jin cooks.

In the end, the chili turns out completely burnt, but he hopes the twins don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Jin is part of the Howard family and he loves them to death thanks for coming to my TED Talk
> 
> I love the dynamic these three have and I will continue to write about them until someone stops me which is never


End file.
